


Let's Hide Away

by ExaltedBliss (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Party Shenanigans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExaltedBliss
Summary: Lucina and Severa escape a rowdy party to give each other full attention.





	Let's Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> warning: first posted smut may be bad

 

The two girls fled from the main room of the party, rushing upstairs hand in hand as they escaped the eyes of others, knowing exactly what they wanted in this moment. Slamming a door shut behind them, they embraced as they spoke.

"We're alone now." Severa whispered, low and breathy as she cupped the back of Lucina's neck. Lucina stroked her girlfriend's cheek, eyes burning with need. Slowly, moved until their lips were barely touching, their heavy breaths mingling between them. Severa, impatient as always, leant forwards and made the first contact, their lips sliding together like they were made for each other, her hunger apparent in the way she moved her hands into Lucina's hair. Lucina hummed, her hands sliding down to rest on Severa's shoulders, opening her mouth and allowing Severa more access. Their tongues brushed, drawing deep moans from both of them.

They upped the tempo, Severa's fingers tangling in dark blue locks as she ached for more, Lucina sharing in her lust as she took Severa's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently. Severa gasped, her knees going weak, as she felt her control slipping. Desperately, her hands found Lucina's hips, bringing them closer and grinding upwards into her. Lucina's grip tightened as she responded in kind, panting into Severa's mouth. Severa seeked out skin, feeling the smooth expanse of Lucina's toned stomach under her shirt. Her fingers moved in circles, holding on to her waist and loving the way Lucina moaned into her. They broke apart, and Severa felt Lucina's breath by her ear, hot and heavy, and shivered.

"I'm all yours."

Lucina licked behind Severa's ear and she whined, fingernails now digging into Lucina's back.

"This isn't our house..." she breathed, voice hoarse already as she tried to keep her balance.

Soft lips touched her earlobe, teeth grazing it, biting softly. Severa's hips bucked into Lucina's, her breathing shallow. Lucina pulled back and looked Severa in the eye, and Severa felt weak just from the look she gave her. "It'll be our secret." she whispered.

"Fuck, _Lucina_." Severa swore before she dove in and stole those lips, revelling in the way she felt Lucina shudder at her name being said in such a tone.

Severa trailed kisses across Lucina's jaw, into the crook of her neck, the soft skin so incredibly tantalising. She licked, bit, sucked until Lucina was trembling. Lucina was holding on for dear life, her hands sliding down and grabbing Severa's ass, grinding against her, whispering praise into her soft red hair.

Severa grabbed the hem of Lucina's shirt, and they both scrambled to get it off. Severa's followed, both garments discarded and immediately forgotten as Severa's hands worked to undo Lucina's bra clasp. The lacy black thing fell to the floor and Severa drank in the sight of her, flawless skin and utterly gorgeous in the low light.

She kissed down from Lucina's neck to her collarbone, then to her chest, each time sucking just hard enough to leave a mark. Lucina's arousal was obvious, and Severa swiftly took one of her nipples into her mouth, playing with the other and drinking in the sounds. Lucina's hips jerked forwards, hands clawing at Severa's back, new marks being made with every stroke of Severa's hot tongue against her.

Severa trailed down to her stomach, licking a strip down from her bellybutton, and she looked up with eyes darkened with lust. Lucina understood, nodding, and Severa unbuttoned her jeans with haste, sliding them down and off with Lucina's help.

"Severa." she gasped, and the other girl stood up again, gazing into her eyes. In one seamless movement, Lucina lifted her girlfriend by the waist and carried her to the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her. Severa was quick to change this, however, taking Lucina's shoulders and pushing her down, flipping their positions so that she was on top.

"Better." smirked Severa, before moving down to where she was. She spread Lucina's legs out further apart, kissing the inside of her thighs. Lucina's hands found purchase in the sheets of the bed, heat pooling in her stomach with every touch of Severa's lips.

Severa used her teeth, pulling down Lucina's underwear. She was already wet - not like Severa herself wasn't too. She would have continued to tease, but the sight of her girlfriend lying there, flushed and panting had the rest of her restraint out the window. With what sounded like a growl, Severa leaned forwards and pressed her tongue against Lucina's entrance.

The moan she let out was loud enough to be heard over the thumping bass of the music, and Severa relished it. She licked, deep, and Lucina's back arched beneath her, hips begging for more, grinding down into her girlfriend's hungry mouth. Severa obliged, her tongue pleasured her again and again, alternating between long strokes and exploring inside her further, the quickening pace almost in time with the fast tempo of the music.

When Severa started sucking her between licks, Lucina was chanting her name in shallow breaths, Severa making a low greedy noise when her voice cracked. They were both getting close, and they felt themselves lose a steady rhythm, abandoning it and losing themselves fully to their own desires. With a cry, Lucina came, legs shaking as Severa made sure to clean up her mess as she climaxed with her.

After they had calmed down, Severa crawled over and kissed Lucina gently, both of them still reeling. "You did so good." she mumbled into her lips. Lucina wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Let's just hope Inigo doesn't find us in the morning."


End file.
